All In Good Time
by Saphrin M
Summary: CHapter 3 is up!!! (Bad Summary, I know) Jack Sparrow finds, what he thinks, will be an easy conquest in a bar on Martinique. If he had only known her ideas... R/R!
1. Une: Un pirate intrigant

*Disclaimer* I do not own Jack Sparrow, however I would like to watch him sashay some more. Everyone else is a product of my clearly disturbed imagination. So yeah, please don't sue me.

Summary: Jack is hanging around Martinique when he finds an easy conquest… or so he thinks. (I promise, it's not as bad as it sounds.)

A/N: Please review-- this is a remake of an original pirate story I wrote and I think it's better like this. If it's not good, hey, leave a review… but if you want more… oh, I only have about 16 more chapters already written. Okay, thanks.

-Saphrin Pyrmet

Chapter 1: Martinique, 1677

Captain Jack Sparrow sat unnoticed in the Caribbean island of Martinique. It was funny after his escape, none were too keen on looking for him. And for now, his ship sat unnoticed in port and he sat in some bar, feeling on one wench, drinking a healthy bit of rum. Ah what a grand life he led.

"Ah ha! You lose again, Jonathan!"

He let go of the wench and his eyes focused on a silly little girl laughing at her companion. Oh, she would have looked much better without anything on, but he figured she was one of the towns owners, or something. He took another swig of the rum and listened closer.

"I tell you, Jonathan, this is a fun game." She set down the hand of cards next to her mug of ale.

"Yes, yes, Victoria, you've told me. You need to go home now, you're a bit too drunk."

Drunk? Sparrow grinned. He liked drunk women much more than sober; they protested so much less when he knew they wanted it. He twirled his hair with his free hand and watched the girl. She was a appealing little girl, young maybe, but had that ever mattered? She was fine indeed, from her perky, full breasts, down to her full hips. Oh he would have a good time in convincing her. She would be his next conquest. 

"I'll just walk myself home, Le Mans." She tried to stand up, but stumbled back into Sparrow, who caught her with unnatural ease.

"Hello, love, had a bit much hmm?"

Her wide green eyes looked up at him and she felt instantly sober. "I…I…" She moved out of his grasp quickly.

Jonathan rushed forward. "Come, Victoria, I'll take you home."

"Yes… yes…"She turned back to look at him once more before they were out the door.

Jack grinned to himself. Oh yes, she would be so much fun to plunder.

***The Next Day***

Jonathan, the close friend of Victoria first saw Henri enter town. He did not like his proper attire, or his top hat. He knew this would be a bad influence, and Victoria would be the one to be affected by him.

" Ooh, look at him!" She grinned.

" Victoria, 'e will get you in trouble and remember last night. You could be ending up his arms, not that the other one was any better." Jonathan warned.

She laughed, "Oh… I was fine, Jonathan. You worry too much."

" He is not one of the normal buccaneers or pirates," he almost spit the word out of his mouth. He hated those damn pirates, and buccaneers. The whole lot of them were worthless. "You can't just parade around them, with everything to see for God's sake."

She frowned, " Jonathan, why are you so against him?" She turned to him and pouted.

"I don't trust men. I'm one of them." He muttered.

She smiled towards Jonathan. " Do not worry, I shall be fine."

He grabbed her arm before she go and parade off before him. "Victoria, he'll just steal you away and sell you into slavery over on other isles!"

She pulled her arm away from his grasp. " Do not protect me as if I am some child."  
"You are not even eighteen yet!" He realized.

"Bah! Nadine was married at sixteen. Me thinks I'm a little late!" Victoria let out a hoot of laughter.

" Lady Victoria, no, I was sent to watch over you, and I will do so if I must carry ye out by ye hair."

She laughed, " You will do nothing of the sort, and I will go greet him." She paraded off to greet Henri, which at that moment he had caught her walking over to him. " Monsieur, " she said with a slight mixture of a French accent and English, " I welcome you to these isles. I am called Lady Victoria."

He smiled towards her, as he looked her over. Her sky blue gown, which had a square cut, was alluring to him. " Ah so you are one of the wenches to greet me?" He said, as his handsome face entrancing her.  
" Of course not!" She gasped. " I have more class than that, are lovelier as they seem to tell me." She smiled cordially.

He laughed, " Excuse me then. Then you show me around these isles?" 

" Of course, let me introduce-" as she pulled him over to Jonathan, "- Jonathan, another of our famous inhabitants. He is the governors son."

" Jonathan le Mans. A pleasure to meet you." Jonathan said with hardening eyes and stiff words.

" Monsieur Henri Chattel." He said as he shook hands with Jonathan.

" Well, let us be off with our tour of my isles then!" She smiled as she dragged the two along.

Jack had followed them around. It amused him; he had nothing else to do but lay low for awhile. The rest of his crew were sleeping off their hangovers on the planks of the Black Pearl. It was much too early for him to be out, but oh… he hadn't seen the sun in near months. The sun had blinded him and left him stumbling after the three. But after about ten minutes he got bored and went into a dark tavern. He shrugged and thought of his conquest. Oh well, he'd just have to finish it after one little sip of rum.


	2. Deux: Un jour triste pour Victoria

*Disclaimer* I do not own anyone from Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not make money-- do not sue blah blah blah.

A/N: As per request, here is the next chapter with lots of tasty-Jack-goodness. To Kantayra---thanks for the review-- and for the future review of Gwen--- thanks Gwen as always-… Side note: I love a man who looks good in eyeliner. And onto the story…

Chapter 2

__

Un jour triste pour Victoria

She woke up late, and she heard her méré, Nadine, calling for her. That blasted man from the bar had invaded her dreams for the second night in a row, not that she would tell. She got up instantly and thundered down the stairs, only in her night rail, and showing off more than should be for the citizens shopping around the town. " Is something wrong?" She said as she caught her breath.

Nadine laughed, " I was just calling you down for food, go put on something more than your night rail; you might draw attention from the buccaneers in the bay window!"

She blushed(thinking of the man from the bar) and trampled up the stairs. She came back down promptly, in one of her lighter dresses. She wore a peach color corset and her whisk was actually present. She had an off white petticoat also. " This better?"  
Nadine laughed, " Of course, now come, eat quickly for Dètan should be arriving momentarily."

She did as she was told, and as she finished, they left to meet him in the harbor. She looked at the market and the jewels, almost not meeting him as he arrived. 

" I heard you were out last night with a Henri Chattel."

" Yes, with Jonathan. I showed him around town."

She turned to her and said, " Do not go near this man until I hear what Dètan knows about him."

She nodded solemnly and kept on walking. They were almost to the harbor, and they saw the _Golden Dove _already in port, and Dètan was coming off to greet them.

" Nadine, have to come to meet me?"

She smiled towards him. " Of course, and Victoria of course."

He smiled at Victoria and laughed, " Well, Burnaby and the others can clear off anything we scourged."

" Stefan, do you know anything about a man named Henri Chattel?" Nadine asked him innocently enough.

He stiffened and turned towards her. " Is that man here?" Stefan looked at her while she nodded and Stefan looked at Victoria briskly. " He is a scoundrel. He sweeps women off their feet with his handsome face, and then sells him for money just to pay for his clothes, which he uses to seduce them. Where did you see him?"

" I, I didn't see him. Victoria was out with him last night." Nadine explained.

" What? By yourself, Victoria?" Dètan tried to say calmly.

" No, I mean, Jonathan was with me, and he told me not to greet him, but he didn't look harmful."

" You two didn't..." He said as he sat down at the table in their house and let his sentence trail off.

" I just showed him around, Péré! Jonathan warned me of his tales, nothing happened."

" Yes, but something could have. You shouldn't have done that. Why were you out so late on another note?"

" Jonathan and I were walking around, talking. I was supposed to come home earlier, I'm sorry."  
" Yes, you should be, and he will come after you again. I don't want you to leave the house, with out me or Nadine." He said sternly.

" But!"

" You should have listened to Jonathan, now, go to your room and do something until he leaves."

" Yes, van Tombac." She said with a flare in her eyes as she promenaded up the stairs to her room.

He winced with the blow of his older name, which she had somehow heard. " Victoria... She will get hurt with her flame."

Nadine answered back, " I was once like little Victoria, you know."

" Yes, and you almost got killed, until I came along." He smirked.

" Maybe she just needs her buccaneer to come and sweep her off her feet, like Katherine and Scott. Could Jonathan?" She sighed quietly and answered her own question. " Jonathan is not for her, he is just a friend. She needs someone more daring then her, which will be hard to find…" Nadine sighed and looked at her husband.

During the time they were talking about Victoria, she wept on her bed. She sat up finally, blinking away the tears and looking into the mirror. She smashed the mirror with her fist and it exploded into pieces, leaving glass shards all over the floor, blood seeped out of her hand and glass protruded from her palm. Nadine ran up when she heard the earth shattering crumble, and saw Victoria standing there, raging with hate.

" Victoria, your hand." Nadine said as she brought her down the stairs, and into the wash area. She washed her and delicately pulled the shards out. " Victoria, your temper has besmirched your common sense. There, I wrapped it with a cloth. Now, why did you do that?"

Victoria turned to her méré and blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes. " I don't know, I just didn't like myself, and I, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

Nadine said nothing. "I'm going to go make dinner. You be down at 7, Victoria."

Victoria did not go down to dinner. She fell asleep on her bed and woke up some time later, the moon already high into the sky. She walked and sat on the edge of the window, thinking, hoping… And then all it once, it hit her like a brick. Victoria was miserable.

Victoria sat in her room, determined not to get miserable… about what? What was she sad about? Never having a lover? Maybe that… Maybe because no one, not her parents, truly loved her. She slipped out the window easily and walked down the dirt road, falling into the hard body of her certain dream man.

"What's wrong, love, some boy turned you away?"

Victoria quickly stepped away and assessed the man with clears eyes now. Oh, he seemed almost too pretty to be a man, kohl smeared around his eyes. Looks better than I do sometimes, she thought sorely. With a bandana tied around his head, and beads in his hair, she would have never guessed that she would be attracted to him. But life loved to play silly tricks on her.

"I…" She couldn't speak. Her voice simply stopped working.

"Afraid of me? I'm only poor little _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

She could speak now. "Captain Jack Sparrow?"

He doubted he would ever stop loving that. "That's right."

She had heard much about him and since living most of her life on a boat, she feared him(if only he wasn't so pretty.) 

"Now, back to your problem."

"No." Victoria spun on her heel and walked the other way.

Women simply didn't walk away from Captain Jack Sparrow. He caught up with her quickly, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. "Well since we're headed into town-- Why don't we stop by _Le Dernier Chance _ for a good drink of rum. What do you say, love?"

"I… don't think--"

"Then let's go!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her quickly to the bar.

By the time Victoria sat down and had a drink of rum, she felt a little bit better for being a little bit drunk around Jack, no less. Oh she had heard tales as a child of his escapades and his ravishing of beautiful women. Would he try a conquest on her? She took another drink and looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"Why not?"

"Why with me?"

"I like to surround myself with people equal to my beauty."

Full of himself too, she thought sorely and she looked around, finding her eyes drawn to Henri, who sat alone in a corner. A small shiver of fear went down her spine. "So… Jack… you don't have to be nice to me."

"Me? Nice?" Jack pondered on the thought for a moment. "I, my dear, am a pirate."

"The worst in the world--or so I've heard." She stopped for a moment. "You shouldn't be here -- My father will be looking for you, or has been."

"Nathan Detain has turned no better than the rest of the sorry lot. He used to be a pirate, you know. Van Tombac."

Victoria's jaw tightened. "I know."

"And you know, Vicky, you are nearly just like him, but much much prettier." Some might say he might had had too much to drink--- but Jack could never drink enough. Like a fish he was--- a drunk fish.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, love, Vicky is quite a nice name." He leaned close to her, his breath warm on her neck and fragrant of rum.

Victoria's eyes darted from Jack and to Herni, who she saw standing up, walking closer and closer to their table. Her insides twisted and turned and she felt ill. She had some strange fear that her father had pushed into her. She knew Henri wouldn't hurt her, but her mouth was already on Jack's when Henri passed.

And she felt the burning eyes in her back and the warmth spreading all over her body. Jack was quite deft and he definitely knew what he was doing, even if she didn't. She felt his hand slide down her dress, cupping one of her breasts, but she pulled away quickly. "I--- I-- NO!" She ran out of the bar.

Jack leaned back in his chair. Pretty girl, maybe stupid, but pretty. Almost reminded him of Will, smart, but so stupid sometimes. Oh he would have fun taking her virginity from her, and before she knew it, he would be gone.


	3. Trois: La décesion de Victoria pour bais...

*Disclaimer* I do not own anyone from PotC and I don't make money off this… Don't sue me-- but everyone else is a product of my twisted mind. : ) And look I'm guessing about the years in which it took place since I can't find anything that says when it took place.. Blah… Anyways, on to the story! : )

__

Chapitre 3: Fort-de-France, Martinique, around 1870's

La décesion de Victoria pour baiser Jack

"Lovely girl… never?"

"No, no, never… Jack." His name sounded so nice coming out of her mouth… so perfect.

"Well then… we'll have to remedy that situation," and he pulled her into his arms.

***

"Blasted, blasted man." She cursed herself silently for being so stupid. She got up from her bed, her heading pounding from the rum last night and… Jack. She heard a loud noise and much talking. She looked outside. No cart-- no one very important. She grabbed a robe and pulled it on quickly, walking down the stairs.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Damn the man! He had dared to come into her house-- to what? She walked closer and he finally saw her.

"Ah, Stefan, would've never guessed she was your daughter."

_Liar, you know! _She stared at him, not sure if she could speak or not.

"Don't get any ideas, Jack." Stefan shot him a cold look.

Jack raised his arms, then put them together, as if praying. "Me? Never, never, Stefan." He turned to Nadine and spoke. "What a lovely girl you have; quite the image of her ever-lovely mother."

Nadine spoke. "You know that'll never get you anywhere with me, Jack. You tried it fifteen years ago." She gestured for Victoria to come closer. "Come now, Victoria, this is Jack Sparrow.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, actually." He interjected.

"Well a pleasure to meet you then," she said then added so only he could hear, "you lying bastard."

A little grin tugged at his face but he said nothing.

"So I heard about your adventure to capture the Pearl."

He shrugged. "It was dramatized, I must say."

Victoria watched him with growing interest. He was a liar, a thief(probably), and a pirate. She left. To go to church.

***

"And onto the next week, we shall be speaking of the evil's of alcohol and adultery. With this comes a…"

Victoria's head leaned forward about to fall asleep. She had only started going to the Roman Catholic church at Jonathan's begging. Well she'd much better be with Jack than be at church, but she would never say that.

"Hello, love, so what's he talking about?"

Her head slowly turned next to her, seeing Jack's hands rubbing together. "Why don't you just leave me alone." She whispered hotly.

The communion was passed along, and when it reached his hands, he grabbed a handful. "Cracker?" He offered her one.

If she didn't laugh, she would cry. She thought the latter would happen first and quickly escaped out of the pew and out of the church. Sometimes, standing alone, she wished she was back at sea. Martinique was not her place of living. The forced removal of the Caribs had left her wondering if she belonged here at all. And the British-- maybe they would be truly be gone for good.

Yes, yes… she wanted to go back out to sea. She wanted to feel the window, the soft spray of the water… the storms-- Everything. She didn't want to be here anymore and she thought she knew just what she could do to attain her goal… Captain Jack Sparrow.

***

Well he'd made an ass out of himself, as usual. At any rate, Jack grinned.. He was winning her over. He knew he'd have her, maybe two, three days at the most. He situation was almost perfect. Seducing the daughter of an old friend. Stefan wouldn't turn him into the French Government(since he was running his own small pirate operation)… at least until he found out that Jack had taken Vicky. However, he still laughed, a grin pasted on his face. Time to find her. If he had any luck, anything, he would have her by tomorrow, but he wanted her by tonight. He wanted to get away from this godforsaken island and back to his lovely Pearl. 

The only woman he would ever really love.

***

Something is definitely wrong with that man, Victoria thought as she sat next to Jack in the same bar as the night before. He can get me away, she thought, and she knew she would have to remember that.

Jack raised from the chair. "Come with me, Vicky." He offered her his hand.

She put his hand in his and pulled herself. She knew where she was going and she couldn't stop the flutters that stayed in the pit of her stomach.

Oh that sounded so silly… she knew Jack would never be the man to fawn over her lovingly.

Then again, Victoria was wrong more than right, and Jack would prove her wrong.

He led her out the bar and down to the harbor and she saw his boat. It took her breath away. She couldn't explain why. Perhaps it was the fact that it could take her away, or that her and Jack would be inside soon. Victoria giggled to herself, the rum forcing the blood to pound loud in her ears. "Has to be the latter." She muttered and then giggled again.

Jack led her up the planks by her hand and pulled her quickly towards the Captain's Quarters, avoiding the looks from the crew. 

"What-- Jack--- will they care?"

"They are paid to know nothing." Good enough for me, she thought and followed him into the room, where she closed the door behind her.

Victoria couldn't wait to make love with Captain Jack Sparrow.

TBC….

A/N: This is the following an except of what happened while writing tonight/this morning.

Jack: *drinks out of a plastic palm tree cup* Good rum.

Me: You're so fucking inebriated you have to use a straw. *steals cup away from him*

Jack: *contemplates the plastic cup* I think it's cute.

Me: Fucking weirdo. Now-- Apologize.

Jack: *whines* I don't wanna!

Me: Do it, or I'll make you room with Legolas again.

Jack: Never! Brushes his hair for three hours-- How am I supposed to have a women with him brushing his hair? They'll think he's prettier than I!

Me: *Rolls my eyes* Apologize, or else *watches him cringe*… now for Jack's apologizes.

Jack: *grabs a piece of paper* I, Captain Jack Sparrow, apologize for the following problems: Infesting Saphrin's brain with my twisted sense of humor, forcing her to write this story, and just generally causing her to go crazy and make this story.

Me: Thank you Jacky-honey. *pats him on his head* Good boy, now go back to your rum. *hands him the cup* Sorry… it's 5am and I'm lonely. All I've got is 13 lazy muses to bother me.

All right-- I would like to say a few things…uhhh about the communion being passed around at roman catholic church does not happen(I am Roman Catholic) but I'm lazy and yeah-- that's what I wanted to happen. So… so. Bah. :P Oh yeah… the next chapter is going to be very explicit-- so YOU ARE PRE-WARNED! Now… Thanks to:

Gwen: Dude, you just wait for the last chapter-- It's going to fucking kick BRBH right off the sadness level.

Quinn: Heh, remember, Jack is mostly drunk during the time he encounters Vicky-- sooo yeah…. Anyway, I've only seen it once--- heh trying the best I can! : ) Thank you for your review. You don't know how much it means to me

NoS: Thank you very much! Hope you like this chapter.

To everyone else--- I know people are looking at this so-- so… boo on you for not reviewing-- but either way, I hope everyone enjoys the story and I will have the next chapter up on the 29th as tomorrow I on vacation. 

Love,

Saph who thinks this author's note was probably longer than the damn story :P


End file.
